


Hug

by icylook



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: He's more aware of Raizel sitting silently beside him, and M's gaze wanders to him more often than it stays on the tv screen.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxysilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysilver/gifts).

> One of the many form of hugs between Raizel and M-21.

The movie that's on tv is almost putting him to sleep. One of the _classics_ someone insisted M “absolutely had to watch”. Raizel happened to wander by, just as the film started and sat with him. Still, not even twenty minutes into the movie and M feels a yawn threating its way out and he tries to hold it in. He finds the film's plot boring, the sparse dialogues annoy him as well, the non-action disinterests him. He's more aware of Raizel sitting silently beside him, and M's gaze wanders to him more often than it stays on the tv screen. Raizel's eyes are on the tv, his body close to M's, close enough that their sides touch and he can feel their combined warmth bleeding through their clothes. 

Some time ago M would be nervous and twitchy because of the close proximity, but now it's a comforting one. He glances again at Raizel's face, noticing his slightly furrowed brows and parted lips, all of Raizel's focus on the film. Maybe it's more interesting for him than for M. He doesn't hold in his next yawn, eyes watering, though he brings up hand to cover his mouth, blinking out the blur. And just like that, M sighs under his breath and decides to brave the boredom of the film only because Raizel's presence next to him is feeling nice. 

M startles a bit when he feels the weight of Raizel's head on his shoulder and squints at the top of silky black hair tickling his nose. Raizel shuffles closer, body angling towards him more, hand seeking his and clasping around the wrist. He looks up at M and M almost goes cross eyed when he meets his gaze, a slight blush slowly crawling on his cheeks.

“Is this okay?” Raizel whispers just as his fingers tighten on M's hand, entwining them with M's. M just nods and in a one bold move brushes his lips on Raizel's forehead, gently untangling his hand from Raizel's hold and pushing Raizel off him. Raizel pulls away with a shadow of confusion in his eyes, but lets out a tiny sound of contentment, when M's arm curls around his shoulders, urging him to put his legs over M's lap, bringing him flush against his chest with M's chin tucked at the top of his head. Raizel's breath hitches, when M's hand starts to play with the hair at Raizel's nape, gentle brush o fingers teasing the sensitive skin. Raizel squirms when they curl at the back of his neck, squeezing for a moment, their weight a delicious thing, and a quiet gasp leaves his throat. M's other hand curls around his waist, the hand on his neck going up to softly tease the line of his ear, gentle brush making him shiver in silent delight. Raizel isn't idle as he deftly angles his head up to nip at the underside of M's jaw, his warm breath wafting over kissed skin, moving to seek out M's pulse point, brushing a line of phantom touches.

A growl builds in M's chest, just as he tips his head further to make room for more of Raizel's lips on his throat and his fingers claw at the skin of Raizel's waist, sneeking under his shirt to leave fast fading marks, the hand at the back of his neck a warm reminder of being held. The film's long forgotten and their embrace would turn into something more heated, if not for the interruption of others, who pile in to the room and sit around with snacks.

Some time ago M would snap and hide in embarrassment at being caught in such intimate setting. But now he just rumbles something under his breath with irritation and tightens his hold on Raizel. Raizel doesn't say anything, though he makes himself more comfortable, nuzzling into M's neck with a tender smile. He ends with resting his head on M's chest, watching the tv screen with half lidded eyes, M's thumb lazily caressing the skin of his nape.


	2. Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hug xD

With stack of pillows behind his back Raizel’s lounging on the bed, reading a fantasy book Takeo recommended. He’s so absorbed in the story, he barely notices someone entering the room, eyes glued to the page, hungrily taking in next lines of text. 

There’s a huff from his right and suddenly the bed dips on the side, when a something, no,  _ someone, _ heavy flops on his middle. A soft  _ oof _ leaves Raizel’s lips upon the weight and he rises his book to look at grey eyes peering at him from under messy silver strands. M’s chin digs into his stomach and he squirms a bit, but M’s arms wound under him and wrap around his back, holding him in place. Raizel narrows his eyes, but says nothing, going back to his book, lowering it so it obscures M’s face. M sighs noisily, shifting until he’s lying between Raizel’s stretched legs, struggling with the sheets somehow tangled on his foot. The top of his head bumps into the bottom of hardcover of the book in Raizel’s hand and nearly punching him in teeth with it. Raizel rolls his lips, but says nothing, slowly breathing in and out, trying to focus on the story. 

He ignores another long sigh from below, but tenses for a moment when cold fingertips sneak under his shirt and he jerks when they touch the skin. Raizel tilts his head to the side, looking at M, when his hands just keep resting there, unmoving. M nuzzles his face into Raizel’s stomach, silver hair in danger of catching in the buttons and he reaches to run his fingers through it. M stills, turning his head to rest on one side, cheek  _ adorably _ squished and he gazes at Raizel, one visible grey eye closing slightly when Raizel adds pressure to his skin, gently scraping.

M hums and his next sigh is more content, his body going pliant and relaxed upon Raizel’s touch. He closes his eyes and a small smile appears on his lips instead of a pout and Raizel feels his own mouth curving softly up as well. He keeps running his fingers though M’s silky hair, keeping the book open with one hand, reading until his eyes feel tired and he closes the book. A little yawn escapes him, and he slowly pushes himself up, mindful of not disturbing M sleeping on him. He pulls few pillows out of the stack on his back and lies down again, slightly more comfortable. The hand in M’s hair moves slowly from time to time, as he’s watching the little strands of silver moving over M’s face when he exhales. His eyes stay half lidded, then drop closed when the gentle rhythm of M’s peaceful breathing lulls him to his own sleep.


	3. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another form of hug? :D

The water laps at his waist, pleasantly cool on his skin and a stark contrast to the sun beating down at them all. He’s sitting on steps to the pool, water reaching over his middle and he leans back on his elbows tilting his head back to the sun, eyes closing. Droplets of water fall easily from his drenched hair, joining little rivulets on his skin.

The others are now just noises tuned out in the background, playful jabs and water splashing on the other side of the pool. M got tugged into some water battle with lots of tackling and pulling underwater during their water volleyball game and after few minutes of being the one who was drowning others he was left blissfully alone. Tao thought he was cute when he was pouting and distracting enough to push M into another game, but M just used his “superior” skill and swam away from them shouting and laughing at him to come back. He will come back, but later. After he’ll rest a bit, the whirl of activity draining him more than he’d like to admit. He feels his muscles loosening, the burst of adrenaline letting him a bit shaky. During the “fight” M had to keep in mind that all of this was just innocent amusement and not a life threatening attack. Keeping his instincts in check was a little too much, so he chose to retreat for a moment.

Someone sits behind him, pale knees resting on both sides of his head and he tilts his head to look upside down at Raizel, crimson eyes peering down at him. There’s a small smile on his lips, big straw hat on top of his black hair, white short sleeved shirt opened and covering skin from sunburns. M smiles as well, shifting to sit more comfortably with his back in Raizel’s lap, hooking his arms under Raizel’s legs. A shadow covers his face when Raizel leans down, arms around his shoulders. Something cold touches M’s nose and he startles when he nearly goes cross eyed, looking at… an ice cream cone? 

“I got your favourite flavours,” Raizel says and M feels his mouth water, seeing chunks of strawberry in the first scoop. Wordlessly he reaches for the cone, only to have it pulled away and he turns to glare at Raizel. Raizel snoops down and a tip of his tongue licks at his nose, smiling smugly when M feels his cheeks warming.

“You had a little something there.”

Raizel pulls back and hands M his ice cream. He’s careful not to drop it into the water, starting to eat it when it’s melting the most. He notices Raizel’s gaze darken, eyes glued to M’s mouth. He bites his lip on purpose, licking it slowly, tasting the strawberry on his tongue. He hums with a smirk, meeting crimson eyes and turns away, leaning back into Raizel’s embrace. Immediately, Raizel shifts until he sits on lower steps and he can easily plaster himself over M, chin on M’s shoulder, hands around his waist. His fingertips toy with the hem of M’s shorts, briefly slipping under the hem and M nearly chokes on the ice cream. He squirms a bit and Raizel’s straw hat brushes his skin when he chuckles quietly, his breath tickling M’s reddened ear. M huffs and pushes back harder into Raizel’s hold, just as Raizel’s hands retreat from M’s shorts to rest on his stomach. Raizel softly kisses his temple and leans back, looking at the rest of their companions, sudden laugher and teasing piercing their bubble.


	4. Cling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time hugging turns into something hot (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Raizel gasps and stumbles a step when M’s hands suddenly pull on his shirt to get him closer, urgently licking into his mouth. It’s M’s turn to grunt when his lower back collides with windowsill, sharp pain shooting up his spine. He turns his head to the side to catch his breath, Raizel’s palms on his waist, fingers splayed to soothe the hurt with small motions. It brings smile to his lips when he sees concern in crimson eyes and he pecks his mouth with few soft kisses. Coaxing Raizel to earlier frantic pace, moaning softly when he’s successful and Raizel peppers his throat with gentle, hungry nips.

Soon enough they’re past slow and tender, the low flame of desire spiking abruptly when M whispers some filthy words directly into Raizel’s ear. His smug smirk lasts only a moment, blush spreading on his cheeks, silver eyes widening when Raizel harshly sucks in a breath, shadow of pure  _ lust _ crossing his face and M feels himself picked up and deposited on windowsill. Raizel’s quick to sneak between his legs, touch insistent yet fleeting from where M really  _ needs _ him. 

M’s fingers tangle in Raizel’s hair, the other hand clawing onto his shoulder and he squirms when Raizel decides to pull on his pants, finally, taking them off. He wiggles out of them without falling down from his perch on windowsill and he huffs a choked laugh when he slips and Raizel catches him, hands under his thighs. Raizel’s lips are stretched in genuine smile and M’s tempted to kiss them and he does, just leaning in and brushing his mouth with Raizel’s.

The toes of his one leg are scraping the low table under the window, Raizel’s grasp on the other is secure. Fingers keep a grip under M’s knee to easily hold it up. There’s a wrinkle between Raizel’s brow, as he’s focused hard on slipping few fingers  _ in _ , touch smooth and wet and M isn’t sure  _ when _ exactly Raizel had the time to apply some lubricant. But the  _ how _ doesn’t matter at the moment, M thinks, as he gasps at feeling of Raizel’s fingers working him open, just a tease of what M really craves and he squirms when Raizel starts to be more insistent, careful press of his hand between M’s legs changing with force and speed. He openly moans when few brushes tease his spot, Raizel’s eyes snapping to his face, needy  _ whimper  _ leaving his throat.

In no time M clings to Raizel when he pushes into M, his nails leaving red lines on Raizel’s pale skin. Raizel’s too slow though, and M jerks his hips with a growl, one leg curling around Raizel’s waist, heel digging into the small of his back with enough force to drive all of Raizel’s cock inside in one thrust. He can’t keep crying out at the sudden feeling of fullness and Raizel holds onto his back, M’s upper thigh squished up between his side and Raizel’s arm. There’s concern in Raizel’s eyes and he opens his mouth to ask, but M’s lips are on his own, distracting and demanding, M’s hand in his hair pulling, his hips moving, urging Raizel to do the same and he relents with a sigh. Pulling back, nearly all the way, staying like that for a moment longer before M tugs at his black strands and rolls his hips, impaling himself back and Raizel lets him, fascinated by the view of his cock slipping back so easily. He steps closer, the edge of windowsill chill on the skin of his thighs, the surface unyielding, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning over M, nearly folding him in half with his leg over his shoulder and taking what is  _ his _ to take. 

M’s on board with the plan, a wicked smile crossing his lips before few powerful thrusts make it slip away, mouth falling open. Raizel slows down to a drag, grinding teasingly and worrying at M’s neck, sucking at the skin and making M arch his back with sobbing moan. He tightens his hold on M when he doesn’t stop wiggling and gets back to rough shoves, light gasps and huffs of air leaving his throat when he sinks in and pulls out from M’s heat. Raizel sneaks his hand to grasp M’s cock, tugging at it in near perfect rhythm with his hips moving between M’s legs. He’s first to feel the tug of pleasure low in his belly, spreading up his spine and the force of his thrusts increases with the urge of chasing his pleasure, using M’s body to get to it. 

He curls above M, breath leaving him in long exhale when he nears his completion, hips jerking few more times before he stills. Raizel blinks as M’s shaky hands cup his face, kissing him sloppily, teeth latching at his bottom lip as M’s writhes under him. He rearranges both of M’s legs to wrap around his waist and pushes in again, still hard, focusing on working on M’s cock with his hand, other grasping M’s nape as he peppers his jaw with kisses. M’s back goes taut when it’s his turn to come, spilling over Raizel’s fingers and his stomach, going incredibly tight on Raizel’s cock. 

Both of them breathe hard and fast, M’s chest shining with sweat, strands of silver hair plastered to his temple, but grey eyes show Raizel he’s content. M reaches for him and Raizel easily goes down, lips capturing M’s in slow and lazy kiss, full of satisfaction and affection. 


End file.
